


50s Diner AU

by emelianss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Punk Jean, waiter Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelianss/pseuds/emelianss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is a waiter at the 50s diner where Jean buys his milkshake and fries.<br/>[Fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	50s Diner AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warm Ups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466764) by [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo). 



> Hello friend, I'm your secret gifter! :D  
> I actually had ideas for all the prompts and intended to write for one of the first two, but in the end I couldn't resist cute waiter Marco and blushy Jean. So I hope you enjoy the drawings, and have A Wonderful Holiday! <3
> 
> (Based on chapter 4 of Warm Ups)
> 
> My [tumblr](http://emelianss.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/emelianss).

Bonus: Lunch break smooch from a few weeks later <3 


End file.
